La realidad del sueño
by Naeh
Summary: Oneshot. Una misión fallida provoca un encuentro insospechado. ¿Se olvidan los rencores pasados cuando solo tu puedes mantenerle con vida? DracoHermione


**La realidad del sueño**

Los cristales volaron en todas direcciones dejando caer un cuerpo al vacío, con un rápido movimiento de varita Hermione Granger detuvo el golpe del desconocido y corrió a auxiliarlo. Toda la misión se había ido al traste hacía rato y la mayor parte de los aurores se habían desaparecido pero unos ruidos alejados del lugar de la batalla la hicieron quedarse atrás para comprobar lo que ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos. Con cuidado de que nadie la mirase llegó a su lado y contuvo una exclamación al ver de quién se trataba.

- …Malfoy…

Sin perder más tiempo y temiendo ser descubierta le tocó y pronunció el hechizo que los llevaría lejos de allí.

Se despertó envuelto por un confortable calor, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta allí. Imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y de inmediato echó la mano donde siempre guardaba la varita, le dolía todo el cuerpo y ese simple movimiento era como una tortura pero siempre era peor no estar preparado. Cuando descubrió que su varita no estaba intentó levantarse pero solo consiguió que un quejido sordo brotara de su garganta.

-No te muevas- una voz de alguien que hacía un segundo no estaba allí hizo aparición con un tinte de preocupación.

Le resultaba familiar aquel tono pero todavía era incapaz de enfocar la vista hacia ningún lugar. Una figura borrosa ante sus ojos se acercó rápidamente, notó como ponía su mano en su frente y le recostaba nuevamente.

-Shhh …tranquilo…debes descansar- le dijo dulcemente.

En medio de todo el caos que reinaba en su cabeza se hizo una única luz, sabía donde la había escuchado antes. Con voz ronca por la garganta seca solo atinó a decir una palabra antes de caer desmayado nuevamente.

-…¿Granger?...

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Merlín… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

(…)

Fue hasta la cocina, sacó un paño limpio de uno de los cajones y tras dejarlo unos segundos bajo el grifo de agua fría lo escurrió y volvió a la habitación donde como cada noche se pasó el tiempo intentando que al rubio le bajase la fiebre.

-Deberías volver a la cama- la chica hizo aparición en el cuarto como cada mañana, con la mayor de las indiferencias pasó por detrás del chico que observaba por la ventana y dejó una poción en la mesilla. Era la primera vez que el chico estaba consciente y de pie.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo él antes de que la castaña volviera a salir

-En lugar seguro- respondió simplemente antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Pero sintió como el rubio la seguía y en un desapercibido movimiento tomó su varita con su mano antes de sentir el tirón del brazo y encontrarse contra la pared con la mirada amenazante del chico, él la miró y ella enfrentó sus ojos sin miedo y una sonrisa irónica apareció cuando vio como él notaba a la perfección la punta de su varita contra su cuello.

-Habré pronunciado cualquier hechizo antes incluso de que la idea de desarmarme se te pase por la cabeza.

-Olvidas con quién hablas… Granger- ninguna palabra ofensiva hacia ella había cruzado sus labios desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

-Y tu te olvidas que apenas te sostienes en pie, que posiblemente esta noche vuelvas a tener fiebre y que las heridas no han cerrado- alzó la ceja al antiguo estilo sabelotodo- al menos de momento debes ser tu el que no olvida con quién habla.

Se soltó bruscamente y eso hizo perder el equilibrio al chico, de nuevo como si no le importase lo más mínimo lo sujetó un segundo hasta que se recobró para luego esquivarle y avanzar nuevamente por el pasillo. Siempre supo que la estaba mirando fijamente mientras se alejaba.

-¿Por qué?- le escuchó decir

-¿Por qué no?- se escuchó contestar.

El mareo y el dolor palpitante en su cabeza obligó al chico a volver a la habitación y dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Cuando despertó descubrió que la luz del sol había desaparecido dejando en su lugar el cuarto cubierto en tinieblas, notó que una manta que no estaba antes allí le cubría por completo.

Se incorporó un poco y comprobó que su cabeza no daba vueltas, luego se miró así mismo y decidió que antes de preocuparse por nada más necesitaba una ducha. Todo Malfoy debe estar impecable en cualquier situación. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que la otra puerta de la habitación daba a un baño pero lo de que si se sorprendió nuevamente fue el encontrar allí algo de ropa nueva que parecía de su talla y su túnica limpia y aunque algo remendada completamente restaurada.

Según se sacaba lo que llevaba puesto pudo fijarse en detalle en cada una de sus heridas, al igual que su túnica parecía que alguien les había dedicado especial atención para conseguir que desaparecieran. El agua caía sin control al tiempo que el chico intentaba alejar todos sus tormentos, todo lo sufrido, todo lo pasado y sabía todo lo que vendría por que mientras siguiera vivo su destino estaba marcado.

No era una casa demasiado grande, al menos en comparación con donde él vivía, dos plantas, 5 habitaciones, cocina y un salón en el que un fuego refulgía y daba calor, unos rizos castaños llamaron su atención, sobre el sofá, dormida, Hermione Granger transmitía una paz que estaba seguro el nunca podría lograr a sentir.

Entonces la vio, su varita, sobre la mesita que había enfrente de ella, y con cautela se movió hacia allí, cuando extendió su mano para tomarla una voz hizo que se detuviera.

-Si piensas atacarme al menos que sea con tu varita- todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonaba más dormida que despierta- está en el tercer cajón de aquel armario- señaló un segundo una dirección- pero ¿podrías esperar a mañana para torturarme? Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansada.

Encogida como estaba como un ovillo se impulso con las manos para obligarse a levantarse, se frotó los ojos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y se estiró para ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a un lugar más cómodo para dormir.

-Desde que no nos pasas la información todo está mucho más complicado- dijo antes de salir.

Malfoy seguía petrificado en el sitio, y no sabía muy bien por que, si por el estremecimiento que cruzó su espalda cuando presenció la escena más tierna de su vida o por las palabras que dijo ella antes de marcharse. Cuando despertó de su trance, buscó en el lugar que la castaña le había indicado y encontró su varita, después de eso decidió investigar un poco el lugar. Antes de irse a dormir se asomó por la única habitación que estaba ocupada, Hermione se movía intranquila en la cama, tras dar un par de vueltas volvió a quedarse quieta, soñando con algo que por ratos la sobresaltaba.

Amaneció nublado y la lluvia parecía que pronto comenzaría a caer sin remedio, suspiró resignada, había dormido fatal y aún le quedaba una jornada demasiado larga de trabajo, respiró profundo y decidió que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era una buena taza de chocolate caliente, eso siempre la animaba. Una ducha rápida y ya se encontraba dirección a la cocina, cuando llegó no se esperaba ver al rubio allí, y menos con dos tazas listas para tomar... se fijó en que la suya contenía lo que tanto ansiaba y en la de él un café muy cargado. No dijo nada, rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a él abrazando sus rodillas mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y dejaba que el calor que desprendía se apoderara de ella.

-¿no temes que te envenene?- alzó una ceja, no perdía detalle de nada, como respuesta ella solo sorbió de la taza sin ningún tipo de temor.

Estuvieron un rato más de la misma forma hasta que su rostro se volvió más serio si cabe

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Recuperarte- respondió como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué este lugar?

-Es el lugar más seguro que conozco

-¿La casa de tus padres?- las fotos no habían sido cambiadas a pesar de que el resto de la casa había sufrido un pequeño cambio para adecuarla a la muchacha

-Muy observador Malfoy, desde el ataque y gracias a la ayuda de Dumbledore sellamos la casa con magia antigua, nadie puede localizarla. Ni el mismísimo director podría volver aquí.- y sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, sus padres no podrían beneficiarse de esa protección…

-Pero me trajiste a mi

-No podía llevarte a mi apartamento…. Este era el único refugio posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Te repites¿Por qué no?

-¿Y que hay del cuartel de aurores?

-Que la sabelotodo Granger sepa que Draco Malfoy no es más que un mortífago de pega no cambia el hecho de que muchos quieran verte muerto o encerrado.

-¿Pareces muy segura de ese punto?

-Que seas mejor incluso que Snape en oclumancia no significa que no vea los pequeños detalles… no soy una de las mejores en lo que hago por nada.

-¿Veo arrogancia Granger?- arrastró sus palabras maliciosamente- ¿o mejor me siento complacido por lo primero?

Hermione se levantó despacio tomó las tazas vacías y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarlas al estilo muggle.

-Podrías usar la varita- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla

-Me gusta recordar de donde vengo Malfoy-lanzó el trapo con que las había secado al cesto y se dio media vuelta- ahora si me permites, tengo mucho trabajo.

Antes de salir se acercó a uno de los armarios y sacó unas cuantas pociones y ungüentos, los dejó enfrente del chico, le echó un vistazo rápido donde sabía que tenía las heridas y para cerciorarse de que su aspecto era realmente el que parecía. Satisfecha por la conclusión a la que había llegado volvió su mirada hacia él y se sorprendió de la forma en que la observaba. Con un leve gesto de cabeza espantó cualquier idea.

-la poción de etiqueta verde ahora en la mañana, si te vuelve a subir la fiebre toma una de las rojas y ponte un poco de ungüento para evitar que te queden marcas que no quieres- ahora por fin se dio media vuelta para marcharse- volveré tarde.

Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en el pasillo. Y esa noche ciertamente llegó tarde y demasiado cansada para nada más que no fuera tirarse a dormir en cualquier lugar, y él de nuevo observó como se esforzaba en cada cosa que hacía y aparentaba que ni el cansancio más insoportable podría con ella.

Los desayunos se hacían un habitual cada día, cruzaban unas palabras y se estudiaban, empezaron a conocerse mejor a pesar del trato distante que guardaban, él solo debía recuperarse por completo y ella volvía cada noche allí a pesar de que su apartamento quedaba a kilómetros de distancia, su preocupación por los demás siempre fue mayor que su preocupación por ella misma, por eso adoraba su trabajo… a pesar de todo el papeleo que en estos momentos la saturaba.

-Me marcho- sorbió un poco de su café y soltó esas dos palabras con un extraño tono de voz

-No puedes- respondió serena- todavía no

Eso fue lo que más sorprendió al chico de toda su estancia en aquel lugar.

-¿acaso me tienes prisionero?- esta vez su tono si resultó amenazante.

-ni mucho menos

-¿entonces? No olvides que ahora si puedo contigo- remarcó mucho el si y no le dio ningún pudor afirmar que antes no habría podido

Ella guardó silencio, frunció el ceño sopesando si debía contarle lo que pensaba o callarse y enfrentar al chico. Decidió hablar… después de todo era su vida

-estoy tras la pista de tu padre- el chico se levantó de la mesa como asaltado por un resorte así que decidió terminar de hablar antes de que no pudiera hacerlo- averigüé que fue él quien te…- "lanzó por la ventana" pensó pero no quiso recordarle lo que su propio padre había hecho- también averigüé que aún no le ha dicho a nadie lo que descubrió sobre ti, cree que has huido, supongo que eso es una de las pocas cosas honrosas que le debo adjudicar, no te entregará si no vuelves… pienso atraparle en la próxima misión y pienso hacer desaparecer todos los recuerdos que no te convienen.

Terminó y un silencio se apoderó de la cocina, veía como el rostro del chico variaba por una cantidad de sentimientos posibles y como toda la información era asimilada lentamente.

-o pueda que no quieras nada de eso… y decidas huir- sabía que el chico jamás lo haría… orgullo Malfoy hasta la muerte.

Fueron segundos, minutos, horas, o tal vez un mínimo lapsus de tiempo hasta que el se decidió hablar de nuevo

-todo lo que has estado trabajando hasta ahora…. todos estos días sin descanso, a penas sin dormir… todo…- no continuó volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos hasta que los pasos de ella saliendo del lugar lo devolvieron a la realidad.- quiero que lo dejes- susurró finalmente aunque ella oyó perfectamente.

Se giró sorprendida ¿él¿iba a huir¿iba a aceptar aquella salida de segunda que le habían ofrecido?...de pronto se reprendió así misma¿quién era para juzgarle? Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar… merecía poder continuar con su vida, nada era decisión de segunda en el mundo en el que se movían.

-no sabes de lo que es capaz- la miraba fijamente- no te acerques, si descubre que me ayudaste date por muerta.

Después de un silencio ella respondió lentamente

-respeto tu decisión Malfoy, espero que tengas suerte allá donde quiera que vayas, puedes coger lo que necesites, nunca nadie sabrá que sucedió contigo… tu secreto esta a salvo….

Pero se vio interrumpida

-¿se puede saber de que hablas?- la miró como si de pronto la sabelotodo hubiera desaparecido para dar paso a una ingenuidad absoluta- no pienso largarme, pero puedo solucionar mis problemas yo solo.- terminó medio enfadado- no te le acerques- vio terquedad en los ojos de ella y terminó en un susurro- …por favor…

Y ahí fue cuando lo entendió todo, no quería ponerla en peligro…. Eso si era una novedad… ¿estaba preocupado? Ante la cara de perplejidad de ella, pronto añadió algo más que de todas maneras no pudo borrar la sonrisa que se le puso a la castaña

-solo me darás problemas, no te metas donde no te conviene, ni siquiera sabes si lo que dices es cierto, puedo no ser más que un traidor… - y siguió enumerando cosas que ya no llegaban a oídos de la castaña.

-Ya te dije que se me daba bien lo que hago- se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta pero un segundo después se asomó de nuevo- la misión será pronto- y le sonrió sin dar más detalles.

Los siguientes días pasaron más lentos de lo que jamás llegó a imaginar, intentaba volver al tema, amenazarla o incluso largarse de aquel lugar para evitarlo pero descubrió que no podía salir de allí.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- el grito del chico la despertó, y terminó de espabilarse cuando lo vio entrar de golpe en la habitación como si de un huracán se tratara- estoy… ¿encerrado?... – susurró a penas sin creérselo.

-¿no sabes despertarme de otra manera?- se calló cuando vio la cara que él le puso- ya te dije que la casa esta sellada con magia antigua solo yo puedo moverme libremente.

-¿de que estas hablando Hermione?- no quiso decir su nombre pero las palabras le salieron sin darse cuenta mientras vocalizaba muy muy despacio- Yo… ohhhh MIERDA- y salió del lugar completamente frustrado por no poder salir de allí, por llamarla por su nombre, por olvidar a que se dedicaba y sobre todo por no poder apartar de su mente la imagen de ella en esa cama. Se golpeó la frente y bajo al salón echo una furia.

Pocos minutos después apareció la castaña, no dio muestras de haber escuchado como la llamaba por su nombre, y se sentó en frente de él.

-Cuando termine con lo que estoy haciendo yo misma recitaré el hechizo que te abra estas puertas y luego la decisión es tuya, pero todavía no, no pienso dejar que te maten por tu obstinación.- le miró largamente y se abrazó inconscientemente dándose cuenta del frío que allí hacía. Se levantó y se dispuso a volver al calor confortable de sus mantas.

-entonces te matarán a ti por tu terquedad- dijo antes de que se marchara, no vio como ella sonreía.

-Buenas noches… Draco

Y desapareció escaleras arriba, advirtiendo que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Pocos días después la chica no volvió, intentó no preocuparse, a veces se quedaba en su apartamento, no siempre podía evitar desaparecer de allí sin ser vista o que los demás se preguntaran donde pasaba tanto tiempo pero según pasaba el tiempo el rubio parecía volverse loco de preocupación. Cansado de tanta tontería entró en su cuarto para ver si allí encontraba la manera de contactar con el exterior… desde los demás lugares de la casa era imposible y ese lugar era al único que no osaba entrar. Y de nuevo como tantas muchas otras veces desde que estaba allí se sorprendió al ver una nota colgada del espejo. La leyó y le releyó sin podérselo creer… el ataque a la mansión de los Malfoy por parte de los aurores se llevaría ese día, si a ella le pasaba algo el hechizo desaparecería para dejarle salir, le deseaba suerte y le daba las gracias. No supo por que.

Bajó al salón llevándose por delante unas cuantas cosas que encontraba a su paso y completamente abatido, y por primera vez atemorizado de lo que le pudiera pasar a otra persona se dejó caer en el sillón. Era cierto que era leal a la orden del fénix, quería un lugar mejor para vivir… no él pero si quién viniera detrás, no era un asesino aunque muchos no lo creyeran pero nunca antes había sentido ese temor por lo que pudiera pasar. No supo cuando ni como se quedó dormido.

Un golpe secó le despertó, miró a su alrededor y descubrió a la chica a pocos metros de él, estaba de espaldas, respiraba agitadamente…. y el miedo se acentuó. De dos zancadas estaba a su lado, la rodeó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-…está hecho…- susurró a penas con un hilo de voz mientras se intentaba mantener consciente y de pie, signos de una maldición mal encajada y la sangre seca que todavía surcaba su rostro parecían no importarle en ese momento. Levantó una mano hacia el muchacho y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma extraño- … eres… libre…

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?- preguntó angustiado mientras intentaba callarla- necesitas un hospital- decía él mientras se acercaba aún más para estudiar su estado- necesitas… ¡alguien!…- estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer

-Ya te he dicho que este es el lugar más seguro que conozco… y estas tu- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer sin consciencia.

Draco la tomó en brazos antes incluso de ver como se tambaleaba, la observó un segundo antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba con ella para dejarla en un lugar mejor. Segundos después bajó y se abalanzó sobre la despensa donde todas las pociones y remedios estaban guardados. El ir y venir no se detuvo hasta estar seguro que ella estaba fuera de peligro. Se sentó a su lado en silencio velando su sueño intermitente, pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas. Era ya bien entrada la madrugada cuando la castaña se despertó completamente sobresaltada, se incorporó para ubicarse y todo su cuerpo se quebró un segundo ahogando un grito de dolor. Cuando hubo pasado y volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con el chico que ya estaba a su lado susurrándole palabras de calma, le acarició la mejilla y le instó a que se volviera a acostar antes de hacerse más daño pero en su lugar se encontró por primera vez con una Hermione a punto de desmoronarse, sus ojos se le aguaron completamente y empezó a temblar bajo su atenta mirada.

-shhhhhh tranquila- y le sonrió mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella para servirle de almohada- todo estará bien.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo y la abrazaba

Y esas simples palabras provocaron que por fin se rompiera algo en su interior que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estallar, se aferró al muchacho como nunca se había aferrado a nada… y lloró… y lloró… hasta que todas las lágrimas salieron y cayó rendida. Él no se movió de su lado, susurrándole incluso dormida, abrazándola, y observándola hasta que el sueño también le venció. Y pasaron los días…

-ten cuidado por favor- le susurró la castaña.

El momento de irse, de volver a su vida, terminar con ese maravilloso paréntesis. Y sin embargo la mejor manera para cuidar de ella.

-ahora dejará de ser tu refugio… puedo entrar y salir cuando quiera- su mirada intensa buscaba recordar todas sus facciones.

-Guárdame el secreto entonces- le dijo con media sonrisa- confío en ti

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, de esos incómodos en los que se buscan palabras para rellenar los huecos. Vio como el chico se le acercaba y se quedaba muy cerca de ella… no se atrevió a alzar el rostro pero la mano de él la tomó de la barbilla e inclinó su rostro hacia arriba para que sus ojos se encontraran… la misma mano que luego acarició con ternura su mejilla.

-eres preciosa- fueron las palabras que surgieron sin pensar.

Hermione se ruborizó completamente y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él para evitar mirarle, no supo bien cuando sus brazos le rodearon para mantenerle así… no quería soltarle nunca. Draco de manera inconsciente como si llevase haciéndolo toda la vida le acarició suavemente la espalda mientras sonreía por verla tan avergonzada. Luego respiró hondo para apartarla suavemente y obligarla a mirarle de nuevo, adoraba sus ojos, su mirada, tan llena de todo y la manera en que le observaba, de una manera que no hacía con ninguna otra cosa. Fue un solo instante cuando ella apartó sus ojos de los suyos para mirar sus labios, tal vez fue inconsciente, tal vez provocado, pero le daba igual, un instante después en aquel pasillo dos personas se besaban con desesperación y ternura, queriendo sin querer, aceptando que ya no había escapatoria.

-deja que tu refugio sea el mío- le susurró cerca de su oído mientras la escuchaba suspirar. Sabiendo lo que implicaba tal pequeño acto.

-te esperaré… y tu me esperarás… pero cada vez valdrá la pena- y con una sonrisa vio como él se desaparecía.

Y pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos faltó a su promesa.

En ocasiones eran días los que se podían pasar allí solos hasta que el otro podía aparecer, en otras notas y detalles cubrían la casa siendo el único modo de continuar, pero siempre lo peor era cuando sabían del otro fuera de aquel lugar… eso solo traía malas noticias y miles de excusas para desviar la atención tanto de los mortífagos que querían a Hermione como los aurores que iban tras Draco. Y esta vez no era para menos… hacía días que los del ministerio habían atacado una de las guaridas de los seguidores de Voldemort, ni siquiera con él había muerto se rendían.

Sintió como llegaba a la casa, los nervios y la preocupación se aliviaron ligeramente mientras le escuchaba subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de baño, cuando dejó de escuchar el agua de la ducha caer se dirigió con cautela hacia el lugar y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par, mostrando al rubio frente el espejo con la cabeza gacha, tan solo llevaba unos pantalones flojos puestos y el pelo le goteaba.

Le observó con calma mientras se encontraba de espaldas a ella, sabía que el rubio le había sentido antes incluso de entrar.

-esta no la tenías antes- dijo tras acercarse y acariciar suavemente una pequeña cicatriz sobre el hombro izquierdo.

Draco dejó que recorriera con sus dedos el lugar mientras se estremecía ante el contacto con la castaña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- susurró apenas sin darse la vuelta.

-Conozco cada detalle de lo que es mío.

Él sonrió, con el pelo sobre su rostro, oculto aún de su mirada y se giró lentamente para enfrentar sus ojos.

-¿quién dice que soy tuyo?

-Niégalo

Esta vez la sincera sonrisa que enmarcó su rostro fue perfectamente vista por ella. La acercó todavía más a su cuerpo y juntó su frente con la de la castaña sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-me has esperado

-siempre

-¿y si algún día no vuelvo?

-iré a buscarte

-¿y si no me encuentras?

-¿aún no lo entiendes? Buscaré por tierra y mar, cielo e infierno… jamás me detendré mientras no estés conmigo.

Draco se quedó un segundo en silencio observando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, sabía perfectamente que ella lo haría, removería el mundo entero si era preciso para encontrarle, …a él…, a escasos centímetros de la castaña, rozando, como quién no quiere la cosa, su nariz con la suya y con absoluta seguridad de que moriría por ella si hiciera falta.

-Te quiero- le susurró con infinito amor

Hermione cerró los ojos tras escuchar sus palabras y dejó escapar un suspiro, sabía que sus ojos grises no perdían detalle y sabía que en cuanto volviera a verle se perdería en su intensidad.

-¿me besarás o tengo que suplicarte?

Sus alientos casi entrelazados por la cercanía y la necesidad de sentirse todavía más cerca. Poco a poco sus párpados se abrieron dejando encontrarse una mirada cargada de sentimientos

-por muy excitante que resulte eso último creo que…

Pero los labios de la castaña lo callaron antes de que ninguna palabra más surgiera de su boca, terminando por fin con ese juego, esa dulce tortura que los embargaba a ambos. Cuando notó las manos de él recorriendo su espalda perdió todo el sentido de la realidad y sus manos se enlazaron tras su cuello jugando con su pelo y acercándole más aún si es posible. Draco la alzó entre sus brazos y ella envolvió sus piernas a su cintura mientras casi a trompicones se abrían paso hasta el dormitorio.

Los rizos de la castaña caían sueltos por el pecho del rubio que la observaba en silencio, la mano de ella le acariciaba suavemente y mantenía los ojos cerrados bañados de una paz que solo conseguía cuando le tenía cerca, sus labios dejaban ver una hermosa sonrisa y su respiración pausada acompañaba el golpear de su propio corazón.

-Eres preciosa

Y vio como ella escondía su rostro contra su cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario y se abrazaba intentando ocultar su rubor.

-Merlín…adoro que aún te sonrojes por lo que te digo- le comentó él juguetón.

Vio como ella despegaba su cara de su magnífica guarida envuelta en su brazo y clavaba sus ojos marrones en los suyos. Sin lugar a dudas era su mejor cara de cachorrillo perdido.

-y yo odio sonrojarme- le dijo mientras se alzaba sobre el cuerpo de él con sus brazos y se acercaba a sus labios nuevamente para quedarse a escasos milímetros de sus labios, se le quedó mirando fijamente paseando su vista de sus ojos a estos últimos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Entornó su rostro como observando algo que solo ella podía ver y con tremendo esfuerzo pasó de largo de aquello que la tentaba para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle- te quiero Draco Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió, nada importaba en el mundo mientras ella siguiera allí, solo se necesitaban para seguir adelante, no pedían más y cada día lo daban todo para poder arreglar un mundo que de momento lo tenía todo para separarlos. Su mente dejó de vagar cuando sintió como ella se acurrucaba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Cuando todo esto acabe- ella apoyó su barbilla en su pecho para poder mirarle cuando el chico empezó a hablar.- me gustaría que viviéramos aquí, el único sitio que nos permitió ser felices.

-¿eres feliz?- el aliento de ella le hizo cosquillas y tomándola con cuidado la subió un poco para acercarla más a su rostro.

-Tu eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, tu y los estupendo hijos que tendremos cuando seas mi esposa y el mundo mágico sea un lugar seguro para criarlos- su cabeza echada hacia atrás miraba el techo apoyado en la almohada, notó como ella nuevamente se movía para recostarse a su lado y se giró para pegar su frente a la suya.

Contorneó con sus dedos el fino rostro de ella mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros, con suavidad, con amor… deslizó la mano a su cintura para devolverla al sitio en el que estaba antes, sobre su pecho, abrazándola.

-me gusta tenerte ahí- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y ella suspiraba.

-Merlín… espero que no salgan tan malcriados como su padre o me pensaré seriamente abandonarte -seguía entre sus brazos sin mirarle, no le hizo falta hacerlo para saber que una sincera y hermosa sonrisa surcaba su rostro- y si…. – esta vez sus ojos miel se perdieron en su intensidad gris- pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo.

Y todo a su alrededor volvió a desaparecer para dejarlos a ellos dos solos, sintiéndose y esperando… esperando que el sueño se convirtiera por fin realidad.

**Fin **

**Una historia por Nae**

**11 de enero de 2007**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
